What Life Throws
by GlitteryGlow
Summary: Jack and Raf were not the only ones caught up on the night of the fight between the Decepticons, a third person also got caught up in the chaos, meet and say hello to Coral as she gets thrown into a war which spans back more than a millennia. Ratchet/OC
1. Well This is Interesting

Sup everyone, I deleted my other story for good reason so sorry folks, so enjoy this replacement.

* * *

Chapter 1

Well This is Interesting.

* * *

"Coral! Coral wake up!"

I jolted awake as I sat up, sweat trickling down my face as I looked around in alarm, another dream again, the dreams I have haunt me and scares me too. A hand was placed on my shoulder as I turned to face my brother Jack Darby.

Alrighty, time for an introduction, name's Coral Darby and when I meant brother, I meant not by blood, yeah I was a orphan nine years ago when I was adopted at six years old. I would of said ten but I'm not sixteen yet.

"What do you want?" I grumbled.

"Sorry to wake you but you were trashing about...Again."

I sighed, again.

"Oh." I mumbled.

"And...I'm off to work." He told me.

I nodded as I watched him walk off. I sighed and kicked the covers off me and I got out of bed as I stretched. I mumbled and changed into a black t-shirt, instead of it being hello kitty it was hello zombie, the picture was grey as there was skull teeth as replacment to no mouth. I placed my black cargo pants on as I then put on light brown hiking boots with pink laces as I tied them up.

I sighed and grabbed my purple and black striped arm warmers as I placed them on me. I grabbed my small messenger bag which had my phone, iPod, headphones and a whistle, don't ask about the whistle, lastly my house keys.

I mumbled and walked downstairs as I wrote a note for mommy just in case I'm not home when she comes back from work, she worries if we don't.

I looked to my midnight blue nail polished nails, oh! I also have midnight blue nail polish in my bag. I huffed as I grabbed my sleeveless denim jacket off the hook and placed it on me as I opened the door and closed the door behind me as I locked it.

I sighed as I ran my fingers through black hair as my blue eyes looked around, my hair lengh was short but that was alright, I wasn't the girly type anyway. I placed my keys into my bag and jogged off to do...Something. I have no idea.

* * *

I hummed as I walked along the street. I took my sunglasses out from my bag and placed them on my head as I continued to walk along. Snapping my fingers while I was at it.

I heard a commotion as I turned to the source. I narrowed my eyes as I spotted Vince and his goons as they cornered a boy. I snarled and stormed over, I hate Vince with a passion as he tends to flirt with me and pick on my brother, Jack and I may not be related by blood but he was still my brother. I spotted him, the poor kid who was cowering.

"Well, well, I didn't know you were a horrid asshole! Picking on little kids now are you Vince!?" I hissed.

I watched as they perked up and turned to face me. Vince had a smug look as I tensed and gave him a cold glare, well, trying too.

"Hello there babe." Vince cooed.

"Oh shove your flirting up the ass!" I snarled.

"Oooh, no need to be feisty Coral."

"I can do whatever the hell I want! Get out of my sight!" I snarled.

Vince merely laughed as he and his goons walked off, the temptation to punch him is overwhelming. I took a deep breath to calm myself. I walked over to the dazed boy as I sat him up.

"You ok?" I asked in concern.

He nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

I nodded. "Good, good."

"My name is Rafael but you can call me Raf."

I grinned. "Name's Coral."

I stood him up as I dusted his clothing and adjusted his glasses until they were straight on his face.

"Anyway, I'll see you later." I told him as I ruffled his hair.

I gave a wave as I jogged off and to a new destination.

* * *

I huffed as I reached KO burger. I ran forward but then reversed as I spotted a blue motorcycle. I came to a stop as I placed a hand on my chest to catch my breath. I inspected the motorcycle and nodded in approval at this awesome ride, I didn't want to touch it. I turned my head to see Jack emerge.

"Hey mom." He greeted on his phone. "I just got off. No, I'm not going to the dance. Experience suggests I should never cut a rug. Unless I'm installing carpet. Be careful; seriously? This is Jasper."

I watched as Jack's gaze went to the blue motorcycle

"I love you." Jack had said. "Uh, yeah. I love you too mom. Gotta run."

Jack finished with his conversation and walked over to the motorcycle. "Hello Beautiful."

"Where have you been all my life?" Jack asked as he ran his hand over the seat.

"Er...Jack." I mumbled.

He ignored me completely and sat on the motorcycle as I huffed. "It may take a few KO paychecks, but I am going to own a ride like you someday."

"Are you talking to your motorcycle?" Sierra asked as her friends giggled.

"Uh, my motorcycle? No! I mean, yes, it's mine. But I'm not talking to... well to you, I am. How's things, Sierra?" Jack stuttered as I sighed.

"Take you for a spin sometime?" He then asked calmly.

"You know my name?" Sierra asked in surprise.

"We're in homeroom together." Jack responded to her. "I'm Jack. Jack Darby."

Engines revved loudly as we all looked to see what the commotion was all about. My eyes widened to see two purple cars as their hedlights were pointing at us.

The two vehicles came towards us. Sierra and her friends squealed in fright and ran off before the cars could even hit them. I jumped as the motorcycle went into a wheelie as Jack hung on. Barely.

"Whoa!" Jack yelped.

"Get on kid!"

Wait...When do motorcycles talk? I didn't hesitate to climb on as we left.

"Don't let go."

"Who said that?" Jack asked fearfully.

They tried to trap us but the motorcycle managed to break as the two bumped into each other.

We ended up in an alleyway as Jack and I got off. Jack was shaken but I wasn't that fazed at all as I dusted myself off.

"What are you?" Jack asked in fear.

"I don't exist. Tell anyone about me and I will hunt you both down." She threatened since the motorcycle sounds female.

Jack ran off as I shook my head. I was about to go as I spotted one of the vehicles and I did something really stupid. I threw a dustbin lid like a frisbee and cringed as I watched it get lodged in the windscreen, the lid halfway through as there was a shattering of glass as I saw this crack and some glass missing from the windscreen

"Oops." I mumbled. "Oh well, shit happens."

I turned around and bolted from the scene as I followed my brother.

"Wait for meee!" I called.

"I don't know her" Jack yelped to the car chasing us.

I jumped as the motorcycle came in front of us, whoa, where did she come from?

"Hop on!"

Jack and I just did that as my brother dearest noticed the lid in the windscreen.

"What happened to that car?" Jack asked.

"My bad." I said.

"You did that!?" Jack asked me angrily.

"Yup." I said casually.

"Coral!"

"Coral...So I can stop calling you kid then."

I noticed the mirror was in my direction as I grinned. "Yup!"

"That was a reckless thing to do."

I shrugged. "So?"

"You're feisty, I like that, name's Arcee."

Jack merely rolled his eyes as we were having a casual talk as if nothing was wrong.

"So, is this other kid your friend?" Arcee asked me.

I shook my head. "Nope, family."

I ducked my head as the vehicles began to fire at us.

"Why are those guys shooting at us?" Jack asked in a panic.

"There's no us kid." Arcee told him flatly. "And they're no guys."

"Jeez bro, stupid question to ask." I mumbled.

I soon spotted a yellow vehicle with black stripes join us on this chase, I became wary. I watched as the yellow vehicle ram into the two other vehicles, causing them to spin as I grinned.

"That yellow car to you, friend, family or enemy?" I asked Arcee.

"Family." She answered.

I nodded as I spotted the car get pushed into a guardrail as I winched, that must of hurt. I spotted a roadblock as Jack's eyes widened. I smiled as glint of mischief came to my eye. Arcee must of spotted it in the mirror.

"Alright, this is awesome." I mumbled.

"Coral! You're crazy!" Jack cried.

"Awww but Jack, you only live once." I told him.

Arcee jumped through the gap as we landed on the ground below. I laughed and shook my head.

"Whoa, that was awesome." I said as I got off followed by Jack.

"Whoa."

I perked up and turned to the source of the voice and to my surprise, it was Raf as he dropped his remote control for his car in surprise.

"You have no idea." Jack breathed.

"Coral!?" Raf asked in surprise.

"Sup Raf, didn't think I see you again." I said and then grinned.

Raf ran up to us as Arcee transformed. The two cars were not to far behind and then they appeared and drove down the embankment. I observed.

"This ends here cons!" Arcee hissed as she charged at them.

Arcee dodged the blast, she kicked one in the chest, knocking it down and then kicked the other one in the face.

"This. Is. For. Cliff."

"Cliff." I mumbled to myself. "Who is Cliff?"

"What are they?" Raf asked.

"Talking cars that turns into robots, or the other way round." Jack answered.

I flinched as Arcee went flying backwards and slid across the concrete and looked to be unconscious, the yellow one appeared and also transformed as he punched the con on the face, the yellow bot took a step back and a crunch was heard as he lifted his foot and saw he had stood on Raf's toy car.

"**I'm so sorry!" **He whined.

"No problem, really." Raf told him.

"How did Raf and I understood him?" I asked myself as I crossed my arms.

A con shot the yellow bot as he went flying through the air and landed, he was about to get up but one held him down. The two cons charged up their weapons, ready to fire.

"Leave him alone!" Raf shouted at them.

The cons aimed their guns as Raf gulped. I let out a squeak as I spotted the one who's windscreen I damaged, he still had the lid in the windscreen.

"Please." He then whispered.

"N-Not the best thing to do." I mumbled.

"Bad call." Jack joined in.

I looked around in a panic as I spotted a drain pipe. I gestured to it as we all ran towards it whilst being chased. We climbed into it but I had a problem. I spotted he grabbed my ankle as Jack and Raf held onto me.

"Get off me!" I snarled as I kicked a finger.

I watched as it got dragged away as there was punching. I moved away as I shook the foot the con grabbed as the yellow one appeared.

"**Are you ok?" **He asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah." I mumbled.

"**You three shouldn't be here. I recommend you leave" **

Raf nodded. "Thanks."

"Yeah, thanks." I mumbled.

He gave a nod and left. I looked between Jack and Raf as I gave a nervous frown.

"What did we see?" Raf asked quietly.

"Not sure, and I'm not sure I wanna to find out." Jack answered.

We all left as I looked back to where we once stood. I shook my head and turned to follow the other two. I sighed and shook my head once again, what a day.

* * *

Arcee and Bumblebee continued to battle the two Decepticons. The sound of a horn got their attention as they looked to see it was Bulkhead, the green mech transformed and pounded his fists together.

"Who's ready to rumble?" He asked.

Not liking they were outnumbered, the two Vehicons transformed and drove off.

"What took you?" Arcee asked the green mech.

"Traffic." Bulkhead deadpanned.

"**What happened to that con's windscreen? How did he get a lid lodged in his windscreen?" **Bumblebee asked.

Arcee smirked. "You should ask Coral."

"**Who?" **

"That human female who was with those two boys, I never seen a human like her."

"Why, is she bad?" Bulkhead asked.

The femme shook her helm. "No, she's a very feisty human."

"**Sounds interesting." **Bumblebee commented.

-/-

"...And the cons would've been scrap if I wasn't distracted by a human." Arcee finished explaining the story.

"Human?" Optimus asked in surprise.

Bumblebee beeped and held up three fingers.

"Two boys and a girl." Optimus muttered.

"I guess the third one caught us in action, I don't know, was busy at the time." Arcee said defensively.

"If the Decepticons are targeting us, anyone perceived as our ally will be at grave risk." Optimus commented.

"Arcee, what was that girl's name again?" Bulkhead asked.

"Coral." She answered.

"And she did that damage?" The green mech asked in surprise.

"Damage?" Optimus questioned.

"Ask Coral." Arcee told her leader. "She won't be hard to spot."

* * *

I sighed as I exited the school as the bell had went for the day, thank the lord. I would of walked down the steps more but I spotted Miko Nakadai sitting on the wall, drawing. I grinned and shoved her, causing her to shriek from fright and almost fell off the wall, she turned her head so quickly I thought she would get whiplash.

"Coral!" Miko growled as she spotted me laughing my head off.

We both had a glaring contest until I spotted Jack walk past me. I stood up straight.

"Until next time Miss Nakadai!" I announced.

I ran down the steps as I jogged over to where my brother and Raf was.

"Guys. Hey, look, let's just keep this between us and forget anything ever happened okay?" Jack told us.

"Jack." Raf said with excitement as the yellow bot pulled up next to us.

"Not again." Jack groaned.

"**Can you both get in." **He requested.

"He want us to get in?" Jack asked in surprise.

"No, just me and Coral." Raf answered him.

"How do you know that?" Jack asked Raf.

"He told us." I told him.

"What?" Jack asked dumbfounded.

"Your ride is over there." Raf told him as I was pointing at Arcee who was innocently parked not far from us.

"Look, I really don't think that-" Jack began as Raf got into the vehicle along with myself

"How's it going." Raf greeted as he got into the passenger seat and me in the driver side.

"Guys!" Jack said alarmed.

"Have fun brother dearest~." I sang as he glared at me.

* * *

I looked to the ceiling as we travelled along the desert. I yawned as Raf was having a conversation with the 'driver'. I felt someone tug my sleeve as I looked at Raf.

"He says his name is Bumblebee." Raf told me.

"Fitting." I mumbled.

"**Your name is Coral isn't it?" **Bumblebee asked me.

"Yup." I said as my p came out as a pop. "I'm guessing Arcee told you."

"**Yep!" **

I said nothing as we headed towards the cliff. Raf clutched my arm as I didn't mind at all. I watched as the cliff opened and the road turned to metal once we entered.

"Whoa." Raf breathed.

We arrived in what appears to be the main room as we both climbed out the vehicle to allow Bumblebee to transform. I looked around as I spotted a white and red one as I tilted my head.

"I thought there was three?" He commented in surprise.

"Haven't you heard? Humans multiply." Arcee told him as she moved away.

I stopped and tapped my chin as I began to ponder.

"I'm Raf." Raf introduced.

"And I'm Miko."

I think my jaw dropped to hear that name and a certain voice. I turned my head quickly to see Miko run up to a green bot.

"Who are you?" She asked him.

"Bulkhead." He answered surprised.

Miko gasped. "Are you a car? I bet your a truck! A monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball as a punching bag?"

I rolled my eyes and decided to save poor Bulkhead from anymore of Miko's quick questions. I walked over.

"Coral!" Miko squealed as she tackled me to the floor. "Isn't this awesome!"

"Yeah, fantastic." I grunted out. "Miko get off me!"

"So if you guys are robots, who made you?" Raf asked innocently.

"Ugh, puh-leez." The white and red one scoffed.

"Dude, he was asking an innocent question, don't need to be an ass about it." I growled as Miko finally got off me and I stood up to dust myself off.

He glared at me. I returned the glare as I walked over to where Jack and Raf were with Miko following. I stood next to Jack with my arms crossed and a scowl on my face as there were heavier footsteps.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots."

I spotted another, and boy, was he tall, red and blue, oh boy! My two favourite colours! I looked to Arcee as I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out and saw it was a text.

**Our leader Optimus Prime and the one you glared at is Ratchet- Arcee.**

**Alright...How did you get my number?- Coral.**

**I have my ways- Arcee.**

I placed my phone away and focused on the scene in front of me.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked.

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons." Optimus explained.

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night." Arcee clarified.

"Alrighty, but why are they here?" I asked

"A fair question Coral." Optimus began as he got down on one knee to have a good look at us all. "In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable. Ravaged by centuries of civil war."

Oh! I know one being who gave my name. Arcee was the only one I told before she told the others.

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked.

"Foremost, over control of our world's supply of energon. The fuel and life blood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce, and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought along one whom I consider a brother. But in war, ideals can be corrupted. And thus that Megatron lost his way." Optimus explained.

"Is there gonna be a quiz?" Miko yawned.

I snorted. "Miko, school ended a while back, leave the quiz doing there."

She glared at me as I scowled and turned my attenion away from her.

"So what does Megatron, or any of this, have to do with us?" Jack asked.

"Megatron has not been or heard from in some time. But if his return is eminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic." Optimus told us grimly.

"So basically if Megatron returned we're screwed." I mumbled to myself.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Decepticons. Soundwave, the Decepticons communication specialist walked up to Starscream, second in command as his facemask was pinging, showing a set of coordinates in space and an incoming transmission.

"Those transmissions are emanating from deep space." Starscream said surprise but he then frowned. "I would ___hate _to waste the Energon. Unless, you are ___absolutely certain_."

Soundwave simply nodded. Starscream's frown turned into a scowl.

"Then, lock on coordinates, and activate the space bridge!" Starscream ordered.

The Vehicon scrambled and typed in the coordinates given.

* * *

High above the Earth, in the atmosphere of space. The space bridge opened and a large, silver jet flew through the space bridge, the bridge closed and the jet transformed.

"Decepticons! I have returned!" Megatron announced.

* * *

I jumped slightly as I had a chill, luckily nobody noticed...Well...That's what I thought. I frowned and shook my head. I crossed my arms and began to ponder.

"Arcee mentioned damage, care to explain?"

I paused and noticed it was Ratchet who spoke. I looked at him as he waited for an answer as I also noticed Optimus was curious of what happened last night. Raf and Miko were confused and Jack...Well...Jack was glaring at me. I had to think as it came back to me.

"Oh! Right! That was smooth." I said as I looked at my nails.

"What did you do?" I heard Miko ask in excitement.

"Eh, simply threw a metal dustbin lid as a frisbee and it made contact with the windscreen." I said cooly. "Didn't think I would get the dustbin lid lodged in the windscreen."

"Sweet!" She exclaimed at my answer.

"How did you throw it like a frisbee?" Raf asked.

"Not sure." I admitted. "Maybe someone has secretly been crushing steroids into my lunch food."

"Do you regret it?" Arcee asked me.

"Nope!" I said quickly.

Jack was glaring. Miko was beaming and Optimus was amused. I could see it in his...Errr...Whatever they call eyes. I said nothing as I looked back to my nails.

As of now...Things have just gotten interesting and not to mention exciting.

* * *

And I'm done! :3

Hope it was alright.

Anyway, review or whatever.


	2. The Medic is my Guardian?

Chapter two :3.

Enjoy ^_^

* * *

Chapter 2

The Medic is my Guardian!?

* * *

"And since you now know of our existence, I fear that, of last night, the Decepticons know of yours." Optimus told us.

They stood in a circle...Kind of. Ratchet had his back facing us, the cons definitely know about me after my little stunt last night which was hilarious by the way, well, to me but probably not to their medic...If they have one.

"Got it. If we spot any strange vehicles, call 911, can we go now?" Jack said to him.

I turned to glare at him, as did Miko.

"Are you absolutely insane!" I yelled at him.

"I'm living a dream here in Botswana. And I will not allow you or anyone else shatter it." Miko joined in as she growled at my brother.

I scowled at him and crossed my arms. "Seriously Jack, you need to get out more."

He glared at me as my scowl deepened.

"It is best you four remain under our watch. At least, until we can determine our enemies intention." Optimus explained.

Miko and I was pleased with what he just said. Jack, however looked disappointed with the news. Raf merely looked at the three of us in amusement.

"Optimus." Ratchet began. "With all due respect the human children are in as much danger here, as anywhere."

"Children?" Jack asked, insulted that we were called kids as I scowled.

"Nice, way to add salt to the damn wound." I grumbled as Ratchet glared at me.

"They have no protective shell! If they get underfoot they will go, squish!" To add a bit of drama, he stomped a foot towards us, the three behind me took a step back while I stood my ground.

"Then for the time being Ratchet, we must watch where we step." Optimus said as he gestured to us four. Ha! Take that!

This alarm goes off as the room flashed green as the two bots look in different directions. Ratchet walked up to the computer and typed into the machine.

"What is that?" Jack asked in a panic.

"**Proximity sensor." **Bumblebee explained. Jack and Miko looked clueless of what the yellow bot said.

"Proximity sensor, someone's at top." Raf translated.

"It's agent Fowler." Ratchet growled as a small screen showed a man approaching from the roof with a jet sitting on said roof.

"I thought we're the only humans who knew about you guys." I asked confused.

"Special Agent Fowler is our designated lesion to the outside world. As he tends to visit only when there are...Issues." Optimus explained. "It may be best you do not meet him at this time."

"Translation; hide and don't get spotted." I mumbled.

Jack dragged me away from sight as we hid near a wall where there was steps. I heard the door open as I said nothing.

"Seven wreaks, thirty-four fender-benders, a three hour traffic jam! And a particular note, numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make, and a black and yellow custom muscle car!" Fowler said.

Jack peeked around the corner and then pulled back as I had my hands on Raf's shoulders and was pressing him against me. Miko looked at me as I looked at her nervously.

"Anything you care to get off your tin chest, Prime!" Fowler growled as I cringed, ouch.

"We have the situation under control agent Fowler." Optimus assured the agent and brushing off the insult.

"They're back aren't they?"

"If you are referring to the Decepticons I have doubts they ever left. Your planet is much too valuable."

"Then it's time to wake up the pentagon." Fowler said firmly, sounds like someone needs a hug.

"Hear me agent Fowler, we are your best, possibly your only, defence against the Decepticon threat."

Fowler scoffed. "Says you!"

"Hey fleshy, did anyone get splattered on that free way? Team Prime knows how to use force." Bulkhead spoke up grabbing a item. "And how much to use." he said as he crushed the item.

"Bulkhead! I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet yelled at the green bot as I bit my lip from preventing me to laughing, I bit so hard I felt blood in my mouth.

"Enough!" Optimus ordered as he looked at them then to Fowler. "Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone wide spread human casualties Agent Fowler, but I however can not."

"Then do us both a favour and handle this Prime, under the radar! Fowler warned as he goes to the elevator and turned to face the mech. "Or I will."

I mimicked his actions as Miko snickered quietly next to me. We emerged from hiding as the elevator closed.

"Pretty big bearings for a human." Bulkhead said

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world Bulkhead, as he should be." Optimus reminded the green mech.

Prime then spotted my bloodied lip as he gave a look of concern.

"Hey Jack, can I have some tissue." I said to him.

He spotted my lip. "Coral." Jack groaned. "I hope you didn't bite where you split your lip."

I scoffed as I was handed tissue. "I'm not that stupid." I mumbled as I dabbed my lip as the computer began to beep.

"Blasted earth tech!" Ratchet growled. "Cliffjumper's signal just popped back online."

Where have I heard that name from? Sounds familiar. Cliff...Cliffjumper...God I'm so stupid.

"Who's Cliffjumper?" Miko asked as Optimus assisted me to the platform.

"How is that possible?" Optimus asked in surprise, completely ignoring Miko as he set me down gently next to her.

"It isn't, another bug, the system chocked full of them." Ratchet retorted.

"If there is any chance Cliff is alive." Arcee said with hope.

I looked at her as she looked at me. She saw that I was giving a 'hope so' look as she smiled slightly.

"Ratchet, prepare sickbay, we may need it." Optimus ordered as this face mask appeared.

"Hey!" Miko called as Prime looked at her "What can we do?"

"Remain with Ratchet." Optimus replied.

"Awww!" Miko said and then gave a pout.

"Ugh." Ratchet groaned.

"Not feeling the love here." I muttered. Ratchet had heard me as he glared at me. I noticed and scowled at him.

This was going to be a _great _friendship between Ratchet and I.

Please note the sarcasm.

I perked up as I spotted a wall lit up with various colours and I have to admit, it was bright and pretty. So shiny!

"Autobots! Roll out." Optimus ordered as he and the others transformed then drove towards the light.

"What, just happened?" Jack asked in amazement as it shuts off, we continued to stare at the wall.

"I transported them to the designated coordinates via the ground bridge." Ratchet explained as I glanced at him.

"What's a ground bridge." Raf asked as Ratchet looked at him.

"A scale down version of the space bridge technology." He replied. "Since we don't currently possess the means or the energon required for intergalactic travel."

"So you're stuck here, on earth." Jack concluded.

"With the likes of you, yes. But I constructed the ground bridge to enable travel from here, to anywhere on your planet." Ratchet explained.

"Whoa! So does it work for humans?" Raf asked in awe.

"Naturally." Ratchet said with pride.

I scoffed as Ratchet gave me a dark look. I merely waved it off and then rolled my eyes.

"You mean I could just shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?" Miko asked, sounding hopeful about it.

Within moments." Ratchet responded, leaning in close to Miko "In fact allow me to send you there immediately, all four of you."

"I'm definitely not feeling the love." I said with mock hurt.

"Watch it Ratchet." Miko teased as she leaned in close herself. He stood up in surprise. I sniggered.

Miko went down to the lower flooring as Jack followed. Raf and I began to talk quietly to ourselves.

"What does this do?" Miko asked in curiosity.

"Broken, don't touch." Ratchet said as he turned his attention from us and to the computer.

"Don't touch that either." He suddenly said without looking at her.

"Is there anything we can touch?" Jack asked as he stood next to Miko.

"How come you guys are using human computers?" Raf asked.

"He's got a point." I joined in. "I mean, isn't your technology supposed to be far more advanced than human technology?"

"It certainly wasn't by choice! It was handed down from the previous lieutenants when we inherited, this former missile silo. I make modification as I see fit." Ratchet explained as he looked to the computer, more error boxes kept on popping up.

"I can help with that." Raf said as he took his laptop out.

"Oh really?" Ratchet asked in sarcasm "You do know this is complex technology, don't you? I mean it isn't a child's toy." He chuckled as Raf typed on the computer.

I glared at him for insulting Raf but he didn't notice me giving him a glare.

"Now try." Raf told him as Ratchet pushed a button, the boxes went, just...Poof! They looked at him in disbelief as I looked with a smile.

_Ratchet! Bridge us back!_ Optimus suddenly ordered, breaking the silence. _Use the arrival coordinates, NOW!_

Ratchet pulled the leaver as Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee sped through. Optimus was not far behind as this blue light followed closely behind...Something went wrong, horribly wrong.

Ratchet shut off the ground bridge in time before the light could even reach us.

"Cutting it a bit close, how about Cliffjumper?" Ratchet said.

I looked to Arcee as she looked down the floor sadly, my suspicion was confirmed, something had went horrible wrong and Cliffjumper was involved. Miko ran to the railing as I jumped from fright.

"What was that explosion? Was there a fight? Can I come next time?" Miko asked in excitement.

Arcee was not amused as she glared at her. Jack came up to the railing as I cracked my knuckles.

"Look..." She began.

I calmly walked up to Miko as I then hit her head, hard and then pulled on her ear.

"Miko, seriously, shut your gob. Can't you see Arcee is very upset and is not in the mood for questions!" I hissed.

I released her as she turned and scowled at me. Arcee gave me a thankful look as I gave a small smile and a sympathetic look. She understood as she had a sad smile on her face.

"Arcee, what did you see?" Optimus asked

"Not Cliff, at least, not anymore. He was mutated, butchered, like something from those con experiments during the war..." Arcee began explaining and then trailed off to use a crate as support.

"**Are you ok?" **Bumblebee asked in concern

"I'm fine, just dizzy." she assured Bee as she waved her hand in dismissal.

"Robots who get dizzy?" Miko questioned.

"Robots, who can get injured." Jack added on.

"Robots with emotion." Raf joined in as he walked to stand between Jack and Miko

I smacked my hand on the railing "Robots who can die." I said sadly, ok, that hurt.

Ratchet walked over and began to scan her with a scanner which was a blue light, it went red when it scanned on her hand, he continued scanning until it would go red on the hand. Ratchet grabbed her hand gently.

"What is this?" Ratchet asked as he held the hand up so everyone could see. I could see some purple substance.

"I dunno, Cliff was covered in it, leaking it." Arcee explained as Ratchet brings the hand close, he got a knife and scrapped the purple stuff.

"Go and take a decontamination bath, now." Ratchet ordered as Bumblebee guided Arcee down the hall. Ratchet walked off with the purple stuff.

"I hate to bug, no bars." I heard Jack say as he held up his phone to Optimus.

I took my phone out and surprise, surprise, no bars whatsoever.

"A security precaution, the silo walls isolate all radio waves." Optimus explained.

"Yeah, well, if I don't call Mom, like, now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for Coral and I." Jack explained. I nodded in agreement.

"Have you broken a law?" Optimus asked as he leaned in to us.

"Um...Curfew." Jack said as he rubbed the back of his head "It's after 10pm."

"I better get home, too. I'll be grounded for a year." Raf said.

"Earth customs I have not considered. But the issue of your safety remains." Optimus said as he stood up straight.

"Bulkhead you will accompany Miko home." He said as the green mech approaches.

"Awesome! My host parents will freak!" Miko said in glee.

"And maintain convert surveillance, in vehicle form." Optimus told Bulkhead.

"Curb side duty, got it." Bulkhead said.

Miko merely pouted to that. I snickered as Bulkhead transformed. Miko climbed in as she gave me a glare. I stuck my tongue out at her as she left.

"Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf." Optimus said as Bumblebee nodded, he also transformed and Raf climbed into the Camaro.

"Ratchet-"

"Busy." He said, dismissing Optimus as he waved his hand.

Arcee eventually came from the chamber, it was only Jack and I left.

"Arcee, you will accompany Jack." Optimus said to the female as Jack rubbed the back of his head in nervousness.

"Still dizzy." Arcee muttered not liking her new role, I really don't blame her though, she had Jack, of all people.

"You're fine, says your physician." Ratchet said as he waved his arm.

Arcee groaned and transformed as Jack climbed on. I leaned against the railing as I watched them go.

"See you at home." Jack told me as he gave me a small smirk.

"Thanks a lot Jack!" I growled.

He gave me an innocent look as he left. I scowled at him but he didn't notice at all. I huffed and crossed my arms. Ratchet continued to work but I said nothing, great, awkward silence is awkward. I leaned against the railing as I closed my eyes, failing to notice that damn glint Prime gave us both but we were oblivious to it.

"Ratchet, I want you to accompany Coral."

I snapped my eyes open as I didn't move. I paled as Ratchet moved from the computer. I shot up to standing as we both exchanged glances and then looked at Optimus.

"What!" I shrieked as Ratchet spluttered.

"B-B-But Optimus I-I-" Ratchet began but he was cut off.

"Ratchet, that was an order." Prime told him sternly.

I pinched myself to see if I was dreaming, to my disbelief it wasn't a dream, damn it! I scowled as he transformed and I walked down the stairs with my bag as I climbed in. the door closed and we left the safety of base and into the desert. Ratchet grumbled.

"Look, I don't like it either but Optimus is boss and life can be a bitch when she wants to be." I said, annoyed.

I had a snort from the medic as I let out a grunt. I looked out the window.

"What did Jack mean, split lip?"

I perked up. "Oh! You mean my split lip, well some asshole in school thought he owned the school and bulled people who wasn't worthy enough to be in his rank. This went on until he physically attacked a new student. I lost my temper as I punched him, he demanded to see me after school and we both got into a brawl. I ended up with a split lip, two broken fingers and a black eye."

"What about that boy?"

"Ha! He had worse, broken arm, lost two teeth, broken nose and a broken toe."

I leaned back. "I ended up getting suspended from school and grounded for two months by mom, but it was worth it!"

The journey went quiet again as I looked out the window with a tiny frown on my face. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I hopped out once I saw the neighbourhood. I merely waved as I grumbled all the way home. I spotted Jack and Mom argue and I spotted Arcee in the garage, they must be arguing about her. I shook my head and walked over.

"Look, I don't feel it's safe, oh, hello Coral."

I merely gave mom a nod as I looked at the both of them.

"I'll close the garage door." I said calmly.

They ignored me as they continued to argue. I sighed and walked to the open garage. I pressed the button to close the door as I watched it go down until it shut. I rubbed my forehead.

"You know, you look pale." Arcee told me quietly.

"I had a feeling you would notice." I sighed. "Those dreams cause it."

"Dreams?"

I nodded. "I have dreams, when I do have them I won't be able to sleep for three days properly, and would probably get at least two hours of sleep if I'm lucky."

"Are they really that bad?"

"Yes they are, I went to see doctors, specialist and therapists, hell, I was even given tablets but they don't work. Mom is at loss of what to do, I have to take heavy doses of those tablets, that doesn't work either."

"What are they about?"

I shrugged. "Don't know, there are voices, explosions and gunfire and the creepy part is, I never even been to a battlefield before."

"Coral, you should tell Ratchet and Optimus."

I nodded. "I guess, probably tomorrow."

I walked from the garage and into the house as I went to grab a glass of water, if I was old enough I would have had a good heap of Vodka.

* * *

Taking his time. Ratchet slowly made his way out of the town and into the desert, letting out a small growl that he was guardian to not just a mere human, but a feisty and stubborn human. Primus must really be laughing at him at this moment, although he did find it a bit amusing with the story she told him while taking her home.

Speaking of feisty, ah yes, that Decepticon she damaged, how she did that is beyond the medic, was someone really crushing steroids into her food? No, it wasn't possible, if someone was her muscles would had been more...bigger but hers wasn't.

So much thought he hadn't realized he arrived back at base. Transforming after arriving back at base. Ratchet went to his terminal.

"Is she safely home?"

Ratchet glanced at Optimus and gave a nod. But there was something concerning about Coral the medic had noticed.

"Have you noticed Coral looked...Pale." Ratchet mumbled quietly. "Not only that but it appears she had lack of sleep."

Optimus fell silent, now that his old friend mentioned it, she did look pale, more pale than most humans he had seen, normally humans would have colour on their cheeks but she was pale as a ghost.

"Indeed I have." Optimus admitted. "Something to be concerned about, when Coral's ready she'll talk to us, I do not want to put her under any pressure."

Ratchet said nothing, he won't admit it, but he was getting curious about the dreams she's having, if she does have any that is, it worries him that she's getting lack of sleep...Even though he isn't fond of being Coral's guardian.

He shook his helm and resumed his work.

* * *

I looked to the ceiling as I lied in bed. A sigh escaped my lips as I stared at the white above me. I had my hands behind my head as I looked up with a blank expression on my face. My door opened as mom stuck her head in.

"Did you take your tablets?" She asked me.

I nodded. "mmhm."

"Hopefully you'll get some sleep tonight." She sighed.

I hope so. I had a small frown on my face. I sat up slowly and then grumbled as I got off my bed to change for the night.

* * *

Knock Out sighed and looked to his patient, how this happened was beyond him, how one of the troops managed to get a dustbin lid, of all things stuck in the windscreen, the only way to wake his patient up was is with a good old fashion whack, the drone bolted and sat up.

"Care to explain how you got a dustbin lid stuck?" Knock Out asked, why this drone didn't come to him until now is beyond the medic.

"A human did it." Came the answer.

"A human?" Breakdown asked in surprise as the mech entered the med bay.

"Yes, she threw it like a...What do those humans call it? Frisbee!"

Knock Out looked to his partner. "I suggest you get lord Megatron."

Breakdown groaned, of all mechs it had to be him. Grumbling, he left the med bay.

"Did you say she?" The medic asked.

"Yes I did."

The red mech fell silent, this was one human he had to meet. And he knew he wouldn't be the only one.

* * *

Entering the control room. Breakdown swallowed his nerves as he slowly approached the former gladiator who was looking over some things, sensing someone was behind him. Megatron gave a quick glance and looked back to the screen.

"What is it!" He hissed.

Breakdown swallowed. "Uhh...You're needed in the med bay." The blue mech answered.

"Care to explain why I'm needed?"

"Well...There's something you gotta see."

"This better be worth my time or else!"

Breakdown gulped, knowing fully what that meant.

* * *

Knock Out huffed, this was a lot harder than he thought, just how hard did she throw? The distance was short but how can a mere human be strong? Let alone a female, the door opened as Knock Out moved out of the way.

Megatron simply looked at the medic for an answer then back to the damages that was done, there was a long, uncomfortable silence for a long while.

"According to my patient." Knock Out began, breaking the silence. "He said a human was responsible."

The Decepticon warlord sneered. "Impossible, humans are nothing but weak."

"Well...Not this human...She must be either brave or stupid to do something like this."

"She?" Megatron questioned. "You mean to tell me a human femme did this!" He then bellowed.

Breakdown and Knock Out cringed as the medic slowly nodded. "According to the patient."

Knock Out then looked back to the damages. "Getting it out is tricky, it's lodged deep."

"Do you have any information about the reckless fleshy?" Megatron asked.

"No my lord, I tried but he fell back into stasis."

Megatron swore under his breath as he turned around and walked out the med bay, he needed information! And he needed it now.

* * *

Returning to the control room. Megatron looked at Soundwave for at least a conversation about this organic.

"_What happened to that car?" _A male voice asked.

"_My bad." _A more feminine voice responded to the male, no hints of regret in her voice whatsoever.

"_You did that!?" _The male asked angrily.

"_Yup." _The female responded calmly and casually,

"_Coral!" _

The conversation had came to a halt as Megatron smirked, ah, so that's her name.

"Soundwave, I want you to look up this Coral girl, find any information about her." Megatron ordered.

Turning to the terminal. Soundwave began his research about the human, to find all information about her.

Information wouldn't be enough, he wanted to see her in person.

"Just you wait...Coral." Megatron muttered to himself and then smirked.

* * *

"_Move it!"_

"_Take cover!"_

_There was explosions and gun firing, shouts as there was the sounds of missiles being launched and hitting their target, there was the sound of metal against metal, the images were getting clearer and clearer for me, I was slowly seeing as hearing. I could see hints of metal as the sound of gunfire continued to be heard. These are the dreams I have._

"_Incoming!"_

_There was yells of pain, more explosions, more shouting, through the blurred images I saw swords being shoved into chests and backs. Victims getting shot._

"_Look out!"_

_For some reason I felt pain, where my stomach was,that hadn't happened before, that was entirely new, it felt...So real._

"_Dusk!"_

* * *

My eyes snapped open as I bolted to sit up, sweat trickling down my face, along with tears. My breathing was heavy as I let out a gasp for air. I looked around and then touched my stomach, no pain, but in my dream it felt so real. I looked to my hands as they were trembling badly. Looking over to the clock it read 1 AM and I went to bed at 10. I sighed two hours of sleep once again. But the one thing that won't go was the name yelled before I woke up.

Who's Dusk?

I looked around and then frowned. I sighed and rubbed my face. I kicked the covers off and got out of bed as I walked to my windowsill and sat on it. Looking to the night sky and the moon which was shining brightly.

What does Dusk have to do with me? I sighed and ran my fingers through my fringe. Maybe one of the bots knows who Dusk is. I rubbed my eye, I could always ask tomorrow...No...I think I'll wait for a while, I don't want to stress them all out, they're fighting a war, my dreams are probably silly little dreams. I rubbed my eye again and then yawned slightly.

But why do they feel...So real?

I sighed and got off the windowsill as I headed back to the bed and climbed into it, I need to try and sleep. I just hope the dreams go away, I recently got over my last episode.

I breathed out and looked to the ceiling, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

And I'm done!

Oh dear, it seems Megatron knows Coral's name and is digging for information and that ain't good.

|D decided to add Knock Out and Breakdown, but it will be a while for Coral and the others to meet them.

And who's Dusk? And how is Coral connected?

Ah, you'll find out soon enough.

Review...If you want.


	3. Activity List

And here's chapter three :3

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3

Activity List.

* * *

I turned to another page as I sat on the windowsill, I hadn't fallen asleep since having that dream, more like nightmare. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair and continued to read the book in my hands. I mumbled and scanned the words with me eyes. I hummed softly and sighed. I looked like a freaking zombie! I grumbled and got off the windowsill and headed to my desk as I grabbed my clothes and then headed towards the shower, hopefully the hot water will wake me up.

I walked towards the bathroom and entered said room as I locked the door behind me. I sighed and leaned against the door and looked to the ceiling above me. I shivered, I got this bad feeling and I have no clue why. I huffed and started the shower up.

I undressed out from my Pyjamas and stepped into the shower. I shivered as the warm water hit me. I sighed and leaned against the tiles, my hand on my stomach where I felt pain in my dream. The water was making my hair wet.

The name Dusk was repeating in my head, who is this Dusk? And what is my connection to them. I shook my head, so many damn questions! I let out a frustrated sigh and began to wash myself.

* * *

I stepped out from the bathroom after having my shower, drying myself and then getting dressed. I mumbled as I walked down the stairs. I glanced at the clock, half five in the damn morning! I sighed and glanced around the room. I took a piece of paper and began to write a note for both Jack and mom so the two won't worry about me. I spotted my messenger back and walked over to grab it. I stuffed my keys and phone which was charging downstairs. I also grabbed my whistle and placed that into the bag also. I mumbled and unlocked the door, opening it as it creaked. I flinched and walked out, closing the door behind me and then locking it.

I paused as my phone made a noise, telling me I got a message. I took my phone out and checked.

**Where you off to?- Arcee.**

I said nothing, she must had heard me walking about.

**For a walk- Coral.**

I walked down the path that lead to the house. I paused as my phone went off.

**Won't Jack and your mother worry?- Arcee**

**Not really, this isn't the first time I've done this, as long as I leave a note for them I'll be ok- Coral.**

I sighed and walked down the street as the sun was beginning to rise. I frowned, I've been walking about at four in the morning one time, so this isn't rare, it's normal for me to be awake at the crack of dawn and not be home. I frowned and continued to walk. I yawned slightly but didn't stop walking. I looked around, it was so quiet and peaceful.

"Coral?"

I paused and turned around, and surprise, surprise, it was Ratchet...What is he doing here?

"Yes?" I asked.

"Why are you out at this time?"

"Couldn't sleep." I answered.

There was silence as the driver side of the door opened. I said nothing but then sighed as I walked over and climbed in, the door closing after I sat down. The ambulance turned around and well...Headed towards the desert.

* * *

I hopped out as Ratchet transformed behind me, he immediately went to his terminal. I looked around and walked towards a crate as I sat on it.

"Now, don't bother me." He told me.

I let out a snort. "Whatever!"

He glared at me as I looked to my feet, kicking my legs as they dangled off the crate. I fell silent and hopped off the crate as I silently walked off and down towards the hall as curiosity had gotten the better of me.

"And don't bother Optimus."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure thing doc."

He growled and I rolled my eyes once more and walked down the hall. Looking around while I was at it, like I will bother Optimus, unless he wants company then fine. I hummed and continued down the hall. I stretched and yawned as I continued my little stroll down the hall, it was quiet, so quiet. I frowned slightly but I continued to walk. I huffed and continued down the long corridor.

* * *

I stepped into a grey platform and looked at it with curiosity. I squeaked as it began to rise upwards to god knows where. I looked around as it continued to go up and up. I frowned but said nothing else as I allowed it to rise up.

It eventually came to a stop as I stepped out from it and to my surprise, I was outside, at least I know where that takes me. And damn, today is surprise day, because I spotted Optimus in front of me, he looked to be in deep thought, I wonder why. I said nothing and remained where I was. I took my phone out and saw it was half past five. I put my phone away and closed my small messenger bag after zipping it up.

What should I do? Stay here like a statue or walk over...

…

Maybe I should try my luck and walk over, hoping I don't scare him. I breathed out slowly and walked over.

Well Optimus must of sensed someone was approaching because he turned around and I watched as his expression went to blank to surprise in a matter of second that I was silently keeping him company. His surprise went.

"Coral." He greeted.

I smiled and walked over as I stretched as I was walking forward.

* * *

I peered from my spot in Optimus' palm, we had spoke not of much, although I did notice he was looking concerned, probably he noticed I was pale and the dark circles under my eyes, that's from lack of sleep.

He paused as there was a commotion from the main room. I frowned and we both looked at each other.

"That doesn't sound good." I mumbled.

He didn't hesitate and hurried to the main room, what I saw sent shivers up my spine.

"The hell is that!" I shrieked at the same time Optimus shot the spider mutant thingy.

I watched as it got back up but I then cringed as Optimus stepped on it. I shivered and looked at the crushed spider thing.

"And stay broken!" Ratchet hissed.

I looked at him and I noticed he looked surprised that I had somehow ended up with Prime.

"Now what could of caused that?" Ratchet asked.

"I have a grave suspicion Ratchet. Dark energon." Optimus told him.

"You mean that purple stuff?" I asked as I was handed over to Ratchet.

Optimus gave a nod to say I was right. "If the residue Arcee found on Cliffjumper brought your equipment to life, it would stand to reason that the very same substance brought Cliffjumper back to life." He put it in storage.

"Hmm, that would account for his life signal to inexplicably coming back online." Ratchet said as I was placed on the floor. "But, dark energon? It's so scares as to be virtually non-existences. what would it be doing on Earth?" He then asked.

"It was transported, by Megatron." Came the reply.

"For what purpose?"

"To conquer this planet by raising the undead." Optimus answered grimly.

"Zombies!" I squeaked in horror.

"Ha ha, well, Megatron will have to break a few toaster ovens. I mean where on this world will he find that many Cybertronian dead?" Ratchet said amused.

"Earth?" I suggested as the two looked at me. I shrugged. "Well, maybe you two and the others were not the first ones to arrive on Earth."

Before Ratchet could retort the others had arrived from their day out. I observed as they got off/out from their guardians, laughing. I pouted.

"So this is where you are." Jack said to me.

I nodded. "Got my note?"

He nodded. I noticed Ratchet and Optimus looked confused while I mouthed 'tell you later.' Miko approached me as we both did as fist bump.

"Sup Coral, had fun?" She asked me

"Eh...I guess." I replied.

"Autobots, prepare to..." Optimus began as he looked down to us.

"Roll out?" Arcee finished after a awkward silence as she puts a hand on her hip.

"Remain here." Optimus told us as he gestured his hand. "Ratchet you'll come with me. Arcee we'll be out of communication range for a while, so I'm outing you in charge."

"Dude, you're the biggest! You should be boss!" Miko said to Bulkhead.

"Uh, he never picks me." Bulkhead said.

Ratchet was typing in the coordinates and Arcee approached Optimus.

"Optimus, with all due respect, playing body guard is one thing baby sitting another." Arcee protested with a slight growl in her tone.

"Besides, Ratchet hasn't been in the field since the war." She then added quietly.

Ratchet must have had heard her as he was glaring at the azure bot.

"My piston may be rusty, but my hearing is sharp as ever!" Ratchet growled. I coughed to hide a laugh.

"For the moment, it's only reaconisons." Optimus said.

"Then why do I hear edge in your voice?" Arcee asked with suspicion.

"Arcee much has changed in the last 24 hours and we all need to adapt. Ratchet, bridge us out." Optimus said slightly annoyed as he and Ratchet go through the ground bridge, leaving us behind.

"Okay chiefie, so uh, what's on the activity list?" Jack said. Arcee rolled her eyes.

"I'm going on patrol." Arcee announced as she turned around.

"But Optimus told us to stay put." Bulkhead protested.

"When you're in charge you can call the shots, Bee with me!" Arcee growled.

"**B-But...Oh fine." **Bumblebee said.

"Bulkhead, you're in charge." Arcee said as she and Bumblebee transformed and leave base.

"So uh, what's on the activity list?" Bulkhead asked as I sighed.

We covered our ears as a high pitch sound filled the base. I looked over to see Miko plug in her guitar into speakers.

"How about band practice." Miko suggested.

"But we're not a band." Raf tells her.

"Why so anti-social? Come on Raf! You play something?" Miko said.

"Umm...Keyboard?" Raf said as he holds up his laptop.

"Laptops and samples, good!" Miko said happily then she turns to Jack "Jack?"

"I, sometimes mess around with the harmonica." Jack said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Do I look country?!" Miko snapped "Just cover yourself in fake blood and jump around screaming."

She looked at me. "Coral?"

"Um...Bodyguard?" I said.

"...Sure."

She began to play her guitar again, the room flashes green, oh no, Proximity Sensor.

"Whoa whoa!" Bulkhead as he stopped Miko.

"Come on, you can't handle raw power?" She asked.

"Proximity sensor quick hide!" Bulkhead said as he shooed us away.

We went to hide and it was the most stupidest place ever...Bulkhead's foot...

"PRIME!" Fowler yelled as I winch.

"Agent Fowler, uh, he's not here. Nobody's here! Except me of course!" Bulkhead said with nervousness in his tone.

"Well, where did he go? Wait; don't tell me he's out pancaking a mini mall!" The man growls as I roll my eyes and shook my head. "Now I don't know what language you bot's speak on your planet, but Prime promised he would handle the Decepticons! And blowing a crater in the middle of Nebraska is not what the word handle means! So you tell Prime…"

Miko's guitar made a nose. I pinched the ridge of my nose as Miko smiled nervously.

"Since when did you bots do electric?" Fowler asked as Bulkhead jumped and looked to the cable.

Oopsie! Looks like we got caught out. We emerged from hiding. Fowler did _not _look happy.

"How's it going." Jack said, as if that'll make him any better.

"Contact with civilians! Team prime has really gone off line this time. Wait; don't tell me you're running a day care centre!" Fowler exclaimed. Bulkhead looked like he got caught sticking his hand in a sweet jar red handed

"Ooooooookay…" Bulkhead muttered as he looked to us.

"Uh, we're interns." Jack said.

"Students interns." Raf adds.

"Ah, earning extra credits in auto..." Jack began as he trailed off.

"Robotics." Miko and I said at the same time as we finish the sentence.

"Okay, let's move I'm taking all four of you to federal custody." Fowler said as he walked down the stairs. "It's for your own protection."

Bulkhead stomped his foot between us and him "We're protecting them." He told the agent.

"Is that so?" Fowler retorted "Well maybe you can explain to my superior at the pentagon." he said as he grabs the phone.

...They have a phone?

"Don't use that phone." Bulkhead said as he poked it "It's broken."

"This isn't over bigfoot, not by a long shot." Fowler ranted as he stormed up the stairs.

Miko mimicked his actions. I coughed to hide a laugh.

It was another good few minutes, another alarm went off.

"My ears." Raf said as I covered them.

Bulkhead stopped the alarm and I removed my hands from his ears.

"It's an SOS from Fowler." Bulkhead said as he walked up to the computer and typed into it.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" I asked.

"Did you trace it?" Raf asked.

"Location scan incomplete, oh well." Bulkhead said as he shrugged it off.

"Oh well? Seriously?" Jack asked.

"Fowler's a jerk!" Bulkhead said defensively.

"Whoa, whether you like the guy or not, the Decepticons have him." Jack said as.

"He has a point Bulkhead." I said.

"And agent Fowler knows your location." Raf said as fear came onto his face. "Our location."

"And did we not witness how fast Fowler backed down from a bot? The cons will totally make him squeal." Miko joined in.

"But we lost the transition! Fowler could be anywhere!" Bulkhead exclaimed as Raf took his laptop out.

"Maybe I can narrow it down." Raf said as he typed on his laptop "About five years ago the government started micro chipping there agents, you know, like owners do with pets."

All of us simply stared at him as if he had lost it or something.

"What! I saw it on TV!" Raf protested as he began to type again. "Anyway, if I can hack into the FED's main frame maybe I can pin point Fowler's coordinates."

"You know how to hack?" Jack asked.

"But your like, two years old." Miko joined in.

"12 and a quarter." Raf said then he looked to his screen.

I watched as a map appeared on screen. I observed the map.

"Latitude 39.5, longitude 116.9." Raf said as Bulkhead typed the coordinates into the computer then activated the ground bridge.

"Okay, wait here." Bulkhead said as he walked to the groundbridge.

"Aww! Don't break up the band!" Miko whined.

"Uh, Coral! You're in charge." Bulkhead said as I began to splutter and he ran through the groundbridge.

"I guess us four have a run of the place." Jack said as he looks at us. "Miko?" Jack said "Miko!" he said more louder as we look around.

"What should we do? Bulkhead may not even realize that she followed him!" Raf said in concern.

"Miko hasn't seen the Cons in action like we have, she has no idea." Jack said as I looked to the groundbridge.

"Those are coordinates. Their destination still locked in!" Raf said.

We all ran to the groundbridge and went through it. Jack and Raf had went first and I followed closely behind. For some reason, the groundbridge got brighter. I shielded my eyes and everything went dark.

* * *

_Again, I was having a dream again. It feels like I'm in someone else's body, in someone's mind. Oh no, not again, I already had this type of thing before, why now? Vision was getting clearer and clearer in my dreams, I noticed it was clearing up since I met the bots. Before it was voices and faint images._

"_Is Dark energon really that bad?" A feminine voice asked, I soon realized it was the one who's body I was sharing with that spoke._

"_Yes, dark energon has the power to revive the dead."_

"_Really?"_

_...That...That sounds like..._

* * *

I opened my eyes as I squinted them. I was looking to the grey sky as I soon realized I was not with Jack nor Raf. I slowly sat up and clutched my head and looked around. Where am I?

I sighed and stood up, dusting myself off and my messenger bag. I looked around, the hell is this place? I frowned and touched my head to see if there was any blood and to my relief, there wasn't.

I don't feel too good.

I groaned, must have been the groundbridge that was responsible. I sighed and looked around. I took my phone out and there was no signal whatsoever. I spotted my whistle in the bag and I grinned along with my iPod, headphones and the keys I placed in there this morning. I put my phone away and zipped it up.

The important thing is...Why did the groundbridge bring me here for? I have no reason to be here...Did I? I said nothing and walked forward whilst looking around my surroundings. I groaned, what reason did I have to be here?

I looked ahead and came to a halt as I spotted Ratchet and Optimus...Oh shit!

I spotted a rock and went to hide behind it, hoping they didn't spot me. I held my breath.

"Coral you got five seconds to come out from hiding or so Primus help me I will force you out!"

"Ratchet, was that necessary?"

Shit! I got caught! I scowled and emerged from hiding. Ratchet's look was murderous while Optimus was calm but had a 'Please explain' look on his face...Wait...Ratchet must of turned his head and saw me, god damn it!

* * *

And we're done! Phew!

Hehe. Coral got caught sneaking about~

Anyway, thanks for reading, review if you want, I'm not gonna force you.


End file.
